Extra coaching
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Well,' considered Dimitri, pushing himself off Anya and leaning beside her against the wall ' it would be a lot more practical Than theoretical. The act of kissing is very physical'


**A/N**- here goes nothing,I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

_Disclaimer_- I don't own anastasia...funny that!

As the red haze made its way across Anya's cheeks Dimitri knew he'd hit the nail on the head. Watching the feisty red head stuck for words caused an involuntary snort of laughter to escape from his mouth.

Whenever he seen her narrow her eyes and grit her teeth he knew immediately laughing was the wrong thing to do. But guilt wasn't exactly an emotion Dimitri made the habit of experiencing.

She let out a squeal of frustration before swinging the door to the cabin open and going to storm out only to be blocked by Vladimir who had just now followed them down from the top deck.

'Very articulate your grace,' smiled Dimitri patronisingly. 'You really are making me and my comrades Job a lot easier,' he stated with a roll of the eyes.

'Glad to help!' She shrieked in that high pitch manner that only pooka could understand, 'how this for articulate?' She questioned before doing a gesture with her middle finger that would have Dowager Empress grimacing in disdain. 'Lady like enough for you!'

And with a blur of blue and a flash of red she was pushing out of vlads way and up the stairs.

'I leave you two alone for five minutes and you manage to offend her,' sighed vlad setting the dog on the floor.

Dimitri blinked widely in his direction.

'Me!' He exclaimed gesturing exaggeratedly to where Anya had once stood. 'Did you not just see her little performance? A sure fire winner for the Empress,' he sighed running his hand threw his thick mess off hair.

Vlad sighed, wheezing slightly as he heaved into the near by bed.

'I don't care who started it child, I do care that YOU end it,' he stated patting his lap for the dog to jump onto.

Dimitri started at his friend dumbstruck. His eyebrows drew together and his jaw set. He crossed his arms over his chest in a slight huff.

Vladimir always found it amusing that for someone who had to grow up so fast how childish Dimitri could be.

'This is non negotiable, right?' He growled.

'Got it in one, son,' smiled vlad. Dimitri cursed under his breathe colourfully before rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and yanking the door to the cabin open and letting it slam behind him.

He leaned against the wall by the cabin door for a while. He let his hand run across his face roughly. He had been realistic about this situation before he set out to look for a girl to play the part. It'd be hard he'd most likely want to jump of the boat and swim back to st. Petersburg before the end of things. But he never thought it'd be this hard! He wanted to push her off the boat. He couldn't help but wonder what that dress would look like wet and sticking to every curve of her body. He groaned hitting his head against the wall.

To be honest he thought they'd get a pretty girl, they'd learn her what she needed to know. He'd leave her with the grandmama snatch the 10million and make a run for it.

And if he was being really honest he sort of thought he might get a little more than just friendly with the girl of choice. Lets be serious about the situation he was going to be a young man traveling in close quarters with a pretty young girl; she had to be if she resembled Anastasia in any way.

He just wanted some ass, not a pain in the ass.

He let out a heavy breath shaking his head violently. He definitely didn't want that skinny little brat. No matter what his dreams had been consisting off lately.

He bit down hard on his lip. That stupid dress was definitely going to give his imagination a few new ideas for his dreams.

He finally gave in and took the stairs two at a time.

Anya scowled leaning her arms against the railing off the boat, her flushed skin gladly accepting the cooling metal. She squinted out at the water the boat was wading through, briefly wondering if it would take her long to swim to Paris. Or Germany or were the hell this stupid boat was taking them.

Then she remember the small detail of her lack of experience in swimming. Yet another thing she couldn't do. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Stupid Dimitri, stupid boat, stupid dress. Stupid dancing. Stupid. stupid. stupid. Stupid.

Her hands balled up into fist. She could feel the tears of frustration gathering in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She gritted her teeth down as she thought back to the moment that had cause the argument in the first place.

_Anya stumbled down the stairs after Dimitri ignoring the protests of Vlad crashing threw the door he'd just slammed. He stood at the far end of the cabin, his back too her, his hand leaning against the wall._

_'Go away vlad,' he murmured not turning around._

_'No,' replied Anya her sickly sweet voice causing him to snap around to face her. 'What just happened?'_

_'You learned how to dance?'' Dimitri answered the questioned with a question._

_'I mean...did you...I mean' she began her eyebrows furrowing._

_'What? Pooka got your tongue?' He teased_

_'Pooka's a dog not a cat,' she replied_

_'Whats that gotta do with anything,' he asked in confusion._

_'The only way your joke would have worked is if pooka was a cat, the saying is 'cat got your tongue' therefore your joke was neither clever nor funny.' She replied in a monotone_

_'You always such a smartass?' He questioned._

_'Its not polite to swear in front of a lady' she smirked causing Dimitri to snort._

_'There has to be a lady present for me to swear in front of for it to be impolite, therefore your snide remark was neither clever nor funny,' he finished with sarcastic smile._

_'Kiss my ass' she smiled back at him._

_'Stop being a pain in mine,' he snarled._

_'Well if I'm such a pain In your ass what the hell was up there all about?!' She snapped._

_'What are you talking about?' He feigned innocence._

_Anya pulled a dopey looking face clearly impersonating him when ever she walked up in the dress. He rolled his eyes and swiped his hand in her direction as if dismissing the fact that it had ever happened. She cleared her throat before dropping her voice to sound deeper._

_'You look beautiful...only...to...pay...compliment,' she stammered over her words like he had 'your doing fine' she added before snorting 'moron'_

_' do not sound like that,' he retorted._

_' yeah that was too masculine,' she agreed_

_'Shut up Anya,' he sighed in frustration. She looked far too attractive when they were arguing._

_'No!' She cried 'Not until you admit you almost kissed me!'_

_Dimitri was quick with a come back even through his shock._

_'If you seriously think I was about to kiss you, you clearly have never been kissed'_

'Well at least we agree on one thing,' a voice said behind her causing her to jump. 'Everything that's happened from we got on this stupid boat as been stupid stupid _stupid_.'

She ignored him, keeping her head straight ahead. She lifted her pendent to her lips pulling it from side to side across her chin. He now knew she was feeling insecure.

Dimitri signed turning his back to the water and leaning his elbows against the railings. He let his head roll to his left to look at her. Her eyes squinted in the sun and he could tell she was grinding her teeth. The dress really did look good on her. Her hair was a lot longer than he initially thought it was, or it had just grown over time, he wasn't sure.

'So are you just going to ignore me then?' He asked. Her eyes finally flicked in his direction, but her expression was blank.

'I was enjoying watching the sun set until you came up' she stated before turning her eyes back to the sky.  
'You always seem to bring down the mood,'

'Yeah, cause your such a ray of sunshine yourself,' he muttered.

'Your welcome,' she replied with an exaggerated smile before she turned to leave.

'Wait,' he said grabbing for her wrist. When ever their skin met a spark flew between the both of them. Anya's eyes snapped up to meet his. Her lips parted slightly. His breathing coming out heavier.

'Sorry,' he whispered letting go of her wrist almost immediately.

'Oh Dimitri apologising. That's a first,' she snorted, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. 'Look I don't really want hang around here, the moments been ruined, can we just forget about the argument,'

'No,' he started cause Anya to arch an eyebrow in his direction. ' I just,' he began rubbing the back off his neck, 'I think you should know that I...' He groaned annoyed that the words weren't coming out right.

The more he struggled for the right words the more amusing Anya seemed to find it.

'I just think that you should know that I think it's nothing to be embarrassed about,' he shrugged

'Oh god,' she groaned, letting her head drop in her hands, 'Well it is something I'm embarrassed about and a subject I feel really awkward talking about with you,'

'Well I was thinking that I've come up with a solution to your issue,' he said with a shrug.

'Oh really and what is that,' she asked crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

'Well I was thinking,' he started, 'I'm already coaching you in everything else, adding something else on to the list couldn't hurt,'

Anya looked at him in confusion before realisation dawned on her. Her eyes widened at her breathing became laboured.

'Ha! If you think I'm going to let you kiss me you've got another thing coming,' she laughed turning to leave before Dimitri ran up after her.

'You weren't so down in the idea when we were dancing,' challenged Dimitri as he caught up to her skidding to a stop n front of her. She rolled her eyes turning to leave in the opposite direction only to have him grab her arm and twirl her around to face him.

'Let. Me. Go.' She seethed.

'Excuse me miss, is this man bothering you?' Asked another passenger on the boat along with his wife.

'Actually...' Began Anya a mischievous smile playing on her lips, Dimitri knew he had to cut in soon.

'Actually she's my wife, we're on honeymoon. She's just out off the asylum, sad story actually, fell and bumped her head goes around telling people she the princess Anastasia,' whenever he received strange looks from the passengers he shrugged his shoulders, 'things we do for love,'

The passengers looked at them both strangely before he lead his wife quickly away from them.

'Thanks, now everyone thinks I'm a lunatic,' she glared at him.

'What do you mean _now_?' Asked Dimitri innocently.

'You're infuriating!' She cried out, stomping her foot in agitation.

'And you are oh so mature!' He replied with an exasperated sigh as she started in the direction of the stairs once again. 'Please, if you exist, give me strength.' He spoke to the sky, before considering his request, 'Or at least the promise of getting lucky when all this is over, it's been a while big pal.'

'And I'm the one who just got released from the asylum,' she stated, referring to him talking to the sky and catching the attention of by passers.

Dimitri smiled politely at them before grabbing Anya by the arm and forcefully dragging her behind the wall off the stairs in an attempt to get some privacy.

Anya finally wriggled out of his grip attempting to walk away from him but she was trapped. He had her pushed up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

'Okay, if I were to consider your proposal, and I mean only considering it, what would the coaching consist off?' She questioned, silently begging that he would back off.

'Well,' considered Dimitri, pushing himself off Anya and leaning beside her against the wall ' it would be a lot more practical Than theoretical. The act of kissing is very physical'

'More physical than learning to ride a bike or horse' she asked with an arch of her delicate eyebrow. Silently thanking her lucky stars that their body's were no longer touching.

'You know what I mean!' He sighed, placing his foot against the wall and pushing his hands into his pockets 'You had me and vlad talking you through that. You sort of just have to feel a kiss'

'So,' Anya stated slowly, avoiding Dimitri's gaze. 'We'd actually have to kiss then,'

'What did you think we were going to do? Draw up a diagram?' He asked sarcastically.

'How come it is that you know so much?' She questioned fiddling once again with her pendant.

'Experience,' he smiled charmingly at her, she hated the fact that his gleaming grin could cause her skin to flush in ways that no other boys smile had before.

'So you've kissed a lot of girls then?' She questioned twirling her pendant in circles over the chain.

'Ive done a lot more than that with girls Anya,' he chuckled, turning to glance at her, he mistook the flush of her skin for embarrassment causing guilt to over take him. 'Sorry, it's not proper to talk about sex in front of a lady,'

Anya's eyes widened slightly at her lips parted in surprise. Obviously she'd heard whispers of such acts between the other teenage boys that she had grown up in the orphanage with, they just hadn't been so open about it. Maybe he could train her in that too. Dimitri's eyes matched her, widening as if he'd read her mind.

'No.' He answered.

'I have no idea what you are referring too,' she shook her head, feigning ignorance. Silence fell between the pair once again, Anya eyeing him out if the corner off her eye, 'you think I'm a lady,'

' when you're not giving me the middle finger,' he began causing her to giggle, 'then yes, I do.'

'Thanks,' she smiled.

'Your welcome,' he leaned over and whispered in her direction, nudging her shoulder softly.

She clasped her hands behind her back and looking at him shyly, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

'Okay,' she replied.

He glanced at her in confusion before what she was talking about dawned on him.

'What, Now?' He questioned, 'here?' He asked using his hands to indicate to the dingy corner he had dragged them into.

'Yeah,' she nodded a bit more confidently. 'First kiss in a sun set, what can be more romantic than that?'

Dimitri cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Not that kissing you is romantic,' she stated off handily.

'Aww thanks, you really know how to charm someone,' he snorted.

'Maybe you should coach me in that too,' she offered.

'How can you go from being this sweet girl to an annoying little brat in a matter of second?'

'I guess I learnt something from you after all,' she answered with a shrug off her shoulders.

He let out an exasperated sigh, before running his hand through his hair once again. She rolled her eyes at his Melo dramatics before leaning against the railing that was opposite the wall. Dimitri turned to study her. The sun setting behind her complimented her skin tone. The. Blue in the dress made her already strikingly blue eyes even more blue and the gentle breeze caused her curl to come undone from the bow holding them securely in place.

'You suit your hair like that,' he stated. Making it more like a fact than an actual compliment.

'Its got too long,' she answered him glancing down at her shoulders.

'No the length is perfect.' He smiled gently, 'just perfect,'

'First rule of kissing,' Anya cleared her throat, 'charm your victim,'

'First rule of kissing,' corrected Dimitri, 'don't refer to the reciprocate as the victim,'

'Oops' she smiled.

'So where exactly are we on the experience front,' asked Dimitri taking a step forward to her.

'Not as much as a kiss on the cheek,' she replied, 'although I did have the immense pleasure of a kiss in that hand,'

Dimitri laughed, considering her for a moment. He reached out and interlaced their hands together, tugging her towards him. She looked up at him from under her lashes as her chest pressed against his. Dimitri couldn't help but notice the way she'd grew into her body from she'd joined him and Vlad. Amazed at what a few good meals could do for her. He glanced down, taking in her new formed curves.

She blushed under his gaze keeping her eyes firmly n his chest but feeling his eyes over every inch of her. She'd never experienced someone appreciating her the way he was. At least the way she thinks he was. Her gaze moved from his chest to his arms. Her blush growing deeper as she remembered the night he'd caught her staring at them as he changed. They were larger than she expected, she didn't understand why she found them so attractive but they made her breathing hitch with the way the muscles tensed and relaxed.

Dimitri's face was coming closers to hers and her breathing hitch just in the same way as his arms made it hitch. He titled his head to the side, Anya's eyes closed instinctively. She felt his warm breath against her face before she felt a pairs of smooth lips against her cheek.

She giggled slightly before pulling away.

'You need to shave,' she said, releasing one off his hands to place her own on his cheek, 'it tickles,'

Dimitri laughed, before he leaned forward and placed another soft kiss on her other cheek, lingering there a little longer than the first time causing Anya to squirm and giggle once again. He chuckled along with her before placing his lips to her forehead. He back away letting his brown eyes lock with hers.

She bit gently down on her pinker than usual lips, and he wondered if she'd applied any of the stuff on them that other girls wore. Her tongue darted out in anticipation, wetting her lips subconiously. His hand slipped out of hers, and slid around her waist, resting on her lower back pulling her closer until their hips met.

A high pitch sigh escaped Anya's lips, catching them both off guard. Time seemed to slow down. He used his free hand to tilt her head up towards him. His head began to move closer to hers and she tried to keep her eyes open as long as she possibly could until her eyes become cock eyed and she began to find it difficult to see.

Her eye lids fluttered closed, and she wasn't sure but she was nearly positive that his did too. And then it happened. Her lips met his. There was no big explosion. There was no fireworks. There was no mix of emotion. It was all pretty mediocre. Anya let her eyes flutter open in confusion, only to meet Dimitri's deep brown ones.

He backed away chuckling slightly, 'at least act like you want me to kiss you,'

'And how do I do that?' Asked Anya in frustration.

'Try relaxing a bit, yeah?' He asked bending slightly to look her in the eye, 'your tensing, making me feel like you really don't want this,'

'Okay,' nodded Anya.

'Just sorta copy what I do,' he added.

Anya nodded once again, taking a deep breath in attempt to get rid of all the nervous energy that seared through her.

'Relax,' he repeat with a reassuring smile, 'I don't bite,' he leaned forward be for adding, 'only when asked too.'

Anya's eyes widened before their lips were meeting again, but this time Anya relaxed into it. Dimitri was right, it was so much better this time around. His lips moved softly over hers, hers moving in sync with his. His hand moved from her chin to the back off her head and threaded through her hair. While the other pulled her closer to him. Her hand moved up to his chest as she stroked his stubbled cheek with her other one.

When they pulled apart for oxygen, it was Anya who moved back for more. The force in which she pushed her self back against him cause Dimitri to fall back against the wall in an attempt to support both of their weight. He tried to take back control off the kiss as Anya's movements were still a bit sloppy.

She didn't put up much of fight letting his lips guide her once again.

'Slow down, what's the rush?' He questioned against her lips, turning his head to the other side Anya instinctively doing the same. He sucked down softly on her bottom lip causing a a soft sigh to escape her and as a result urged a growl to form the back his throat. His hand gripped onto her hip in an attempt to pull her closer to him if that was even possible.

He half expected her to pull away whenever he let his tongue tentatively lick her bottom lip, he certainly didn't expect her to open her mouth invitingly. Although she did become a bit unsure as to what to do with her own tongue when they met in the middle. After a few encouraging flicks of his own against hers she realised she just had to mimic him like before.

Just as the kiss was coming to an end they heard a booming voice beside them, causing them to break apart. Anya had the grace to look embarrassed although Dimitri just looked seriously pissed off.

Standing in front Of them was an official looking person, to official looking to be another passenger.

'What are you pair doing?' He questioned the couple who were still intertwined and perched against the wall.

Dimitri was a lose for words for the first time in his life. He never did work will under the influence of lust. Lucky enough for him Anya was able to save them.

'Just married,' she giggled girlishly, 'we're on are honeymoon, on are way to Paris,'

'Yeah I know, I'm on the boat too' replied the intruder. Dimitri wasn't convinced the romance of the thing was going to win him over.

'The city of love, isn't it so romantic?' She gushed, 'We just can't keep are hands off each other,'

The man study them for a moment, before rolling his eyes.

'Scram!' He order trying to seem intimidating but failing miserably.

The both ran past him giggling and almost going head first down the stairs.

'Hey Dimitri?' Asked Anya before they entered the cabin.

'Yes?' He asked, turning towards her and watching as she played with her hands, before looking up at him with an almost sultry look.

'Maybe you could show me the biting thing one day,' she stated, grinning before leaving her dumb struck friend in the Hall.

'As you request your grace,' he smiled before following behind her,

**_Fin_**

**A/n**- well what did you's think? Review maybe, possibly, no?


End file.
